


/Elliot.exe/document/doc/1-60-16

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Awesome show, Elliot/Reader, F/M, Inspiration hit, Just a random little story born from watching the very first episode today, Mr. Robot - Freeform, No clear story line, Oneshot, Short Drabble, Slight fluff and angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sat on the floor leaning against his bed while she sat on top looking down at him type away, hyper-focused of the screen in front of him. The calm tapping of his fingers on the keyboard almost made her forget why she was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	/Elliot.exe/document/doc/1-60-16

Elliot looked up at her from his position on the floor. He was sitting with his back to his bed, cradling a laptop in his lap. While she was sitting on his bed, looking down at him as he typed. 

"If I do this I'll have to look into everything you've ever done on your computer. At the end I'll know everything you've ever said or done, I'll see everything you've ever seen....that doesn't bother you?" He asked her. His voice in that deep, low, methodical drawl, she had come to deeply appreciate. 

She let herself fall back on the bed. Her hair splaying out around her head as she landed backwards on his mess of blankets and pillows. With a sigh she answered "At this point I hardly care. All the little things I've kept secret. All the dark little parts of me that I keep between me and the computer screen. I already know I'm one of the worst people this world has to offer..."

Elliot's eyebrows furrowed when he heard that. He turned back to the screen and continued typing away. 

She felt slightly comforted by the calm tip tap of his fingers on the keyboard. She could have fallen asleep right there but...she hadn't really felt like sleeping for a while now. 

After a moment of thinking over his next words, Elliot responded "No you're not. I've seen, I know exactly what that is...who that is and you are far from it. Onion servers and phantom IPs hold secrets you could never imagine." 

She smiled up at the ceiling. She had done her fair share of searching the web through services such as Tor. Visiting various onion servers and URLs that were known for being there one moment and the next disappearing. Always changing and moving. They were ghosts. But she remembered every single one. None was good. All held something dark. Underground societies, a yellowbook for hitmen, illegal pornography rings, drug merchants, black markets, organ trafficking, red rooms, and all that lies beyond. Some she was even searching for knowingly. She had managed to accumulate a large sum of bitcoin, thanks to her participation in many sites such as these and more. So many aliases, pseudonyms, personas, she was a buyer and vendor. All these thing she wanted gone, she wanted out. She had created a web so tangled it was hard to see where she began and where she ended. With a little help she might be able to climb out. 

"I know, Elliot. You'll see. And I won't care when you do. I'm comfortable with who I am. What I am. Just. Help me erase all the ghosts I've created." She sat up from her laying position on his bed and let herself slip down beside him "Help me...start over. Even if it is only figuratively. I'll still be me at the end of this, after all."

He looked at her face, washed in the blue glow of the computer screen. It made her look like she was something from his imagination. Another delusion he had tricked himself into believing. Her head tilting up to look him in the eyes and the sudden racing of his heart assured him that she was definitely real. 

She looked tired. She wanted to be erased. As much as she could be anyway. And isn't that what everyone wants? A chance to start anew. A chance to take back all the prints you've left and start again? Pull up the roots and plant something new. He nodded to himself "Ok...I"ll help." 

She sighed deeply. Relieved that he had agreed to help her. He was the best hacker she had ever seen. A magician with his instruments being a keyboard and a mouse. There was no one better. There was no one else.   
"Thank you...Elliot. Oh and- I really do hope you won't be put off with what you discover."

He shook his head. This one was good, what sort of secrets could haunt her so badly? Nothing so bad, he was certain.   
"I...I'm sure I won't be."

She gently brought her hand down on his knee as she stood to leave. Elliot didn't flinch as she did so "I hope we stay friends after this." She said. 

"Friends..." Elliot mumbled to himself. He stayed seated and looked up and watched her stand before him. 

"You know I hope...your view of me doesn't change too much. Whatever it might be." She threw her bag over her shoulder and smiled one more time "Text me when it's done. I'll see you later, Elliot. Thanks again...." She started walking toward the door.

Before she reached the door knob, Elliot set the computer aside and stood up. He caught her arm before she walked out. She turned around to face him and he let go. Her eyes stared at him questioningly. He had never reached out to her that way before. 

Slowly. Elliot spoke "You see more than most do. With...me, and...with a lot of things....I think you're one of the good ones." 

A smile twitched on her face as he spoke "So that's how you see me." She hummed happily "well, that makes one of us. I hope it lasts." 

She wanted to kiss him. But she was unsure how he would react. She leaned in only slightly. Testing the waters.   
Elliot noticed immediately but didn't back away. He stared at her and his lips parted slightly. He was fully aware and in that moment wanted to reach for his morphine again. She saw the panicked look in his eyes and leaned in slightly more, only to place a gentle kiss on Elliot's cheek. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. Relieved. But when she finally closed the door behind her. He felt regret. The loneliness began to feel distinct again and he wished he had kissed her. 

Elliot turned from the door, his fists clenching, and reached for the small vial of morphine on his coffee table.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this little thing was pretty random and very "spur-of-the-moment" but the scenario came to me in the middle of episode one. I'll probably come back and edit, because I can never leave things alone heh. So yeah I hope you liked this. Elliot is amazing and fun to watch I might write more for him. God I really hope it didn't just sound like she wanted her browsed history erased that is absolutely not how I meant it.


End file.
